


Heaven

by Starrla89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Dies, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Reunions, Soulmates, but then he pops right back into the story again, even death cannot stop true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrla89/pseuds/Starrla89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers that even death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing a longer Johnlock AU, but I've never posted anything multi-chapter before. So this is me getting my feet wet with serial posting. They are little tiny baby chapters, so quick reading! I hope you enjoy my little ficlet. If you like, you could take this ficlet as a sequel to my retirementlock fic, "Go Softly."
> 
> This is the the first time I've ever posted anything that wasn't looked at by someone else, so I hope there are no errors!

____________________________

John rang for the nurse, and she appeared almost instantly.

“Amelia, I think…I’m fairly certain…”

Amelia knew. She saw the look on John’s face, the same look she had seen dozens of times on her patients throughout the years.

“John,” she said. “It’s been an honor. “ Leaning close, she whispered, “Don’t tell anyone else, but you were my favorite.”

John snuffled a laugh. “I bet you tell that to all the blokes.” His face stilled. “I’m ready, I think.”

Amelia smiled at him. “Say hi to Sherlock for me. Wish I could have met him.”

John’s entire body softened at Sherlock’s name. His expression grew wistful. “I hope I can. I _hope._ ” He clutched at Amelia’s hand with surprising strength. “Do you really think I’ll see him again?”

Amelia’s heart broke for how much emotion she heard in John’s question. “I don’t want to believe in a universe where you won’t see him again. If ever two people were meant to be, it was you and Sherlock.”

John settled back against his pillow. “Yes. Yes, I think you’re right.” He barely seemed to realize she was still there. He snapped his eyes back to hers. “Thank you, Amelia. For everything.”

“You’re welcome, John. As I said, it’s been an honor.”

John smiled faintly at her one more time, then closed his eyes. “Sherlock…”

And John Watson was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, you guys. I certainly did not expect to write dying Sherlock in this chapter. It just kind of happened. But never fear! Happy ending in the last chapter, I promise!

_______________________________________

John was in an elevator. As it silently ascended, he snuck a couple of glances around at the ten or so other passengers, but he didn’t recognize anyone. _I’m dead,_ he thought. _I died. Why am I in an elevator? This is ridiculous. Is this an elevator to Heaven?_ He couldn’t help it; he started chuckling at the ridiculousness of the situation, earning sharp looks from the others. And then, like a reflex, _Sherlock…_

The elevator stopped. He strained to see over the heads of the others as the doors opened, and he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a waiting room. Dozens of people stood there, craning their necks to look into the elevator. John couldn’t help but laugh to himself. _I died and of course Heaven would be like an airport arrival gate. I wonder if anyone is holding a name sign?_ He couldn’t stop snickering. He stepped off the elevator, into the waiting room. _Sherlock would be so annoyed right now._

Sherlock always said he would go first, _had_ to die first. “John, you know if you go before me I’ll just follow you immediately.” John hated it when Sherlock spoke that way, but any protest he made had always been met with a flippant, “Dull, John. You know I’m right. Therefore, I will simply will myself to die first. You’ll be all right without me.” And John had sat by Sherlock’s bedside as the cancer took him, squeezing his hand and whispering furiously, “Why are you always right, damn you? But you promised me you’d never leave me again, remember?” He brushed a tear off Sherlock’s knuckle with his thumb.

Sherlock had given him the strangest smile then, as if he had a secret. “Remember that film you made me watch with you? The one with the Dread Pirate Roberts?”

“Sherlock, why on earth are you bringing up The Princess Bride right now?”

“Because, John, you need a reminder: ‘Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.’”

John had broken down completely, slumping to rest his forehead against the Sherlock’s hip, sobbing as his heart broke, while Sherlock had run his hand through his hair, shushing him and whispering over and over, “It’s not over, John, it will never be over.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this turned into an homage to The Princess Bride, but it sort of did. I hope the reunion makes everyone feel better. :)

___________________________

“John.”

John froze. No. It couldn’t be. Nobody was this lucky. He turned to his left, towards the voice, _that voice,_ the one he’d heard in his head so many times during the last five years.

There were several people in the way, looking for their own loved ones, so it took him a minute, but then he saw those eyes across the room and stopped breathing.

“Sherlock?”

The smile on Sherlock’s face was radiant, transcendent. He was _beaming,_ smiling at John so joyfully that John felt it like a physical touch. “Sherlock!” And then he was shoving people out of the way, bulling his way through the room as fast as he could, and Sherlock was coming towards him, his eyes fixed on John, and he was laughing, laughing like he might explode with it, and John couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe,_ and then they crashed into each other and held on, held on, held on. John squeezed Sherlock to him, inhaling that scent he’d missed so much. He didn’t realize he was sobbing until he pulled back and Sherlock wiped the tears away with his thumb.

“Hey,” whispered Sherlock, “it’s all right. It’s all right now. You’re home. We’re home.” He looked down at John, and John felt his breath hitch again as he saw the love and affection in Sherlock’s face.

“I don’t understand,” said John. “How is this possible? You never believed in Heaven, and I didn’t want to believe, in case it wasn’t true.”

“Oh, but John, I was wrong. Don’t you remember? Death cannot stop true love.”

“All it can do it delay it for a while,” John whispered in reply.

“That’s right. And now I need to kiss you for at least five years, to make up for lost time.” Sherlock’s eyes crinkled in the corners, the way they only did when he smiled at John.

“I think that would be an excellent way to spend my first five years in Heaven. Can we start right now?” he asked.

“As you wish,” Sherlock replied, as their lips met.


End file.
